


Warrior Cats Theory: The Imposter - Broken Code.

by Mellowix



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowix/pseuds/Mellowix
Summary: A ghost has possessed Bramblestar's body and raining havoc on the Clans in the latest Arc of Erin Hunter's series. But the question remains, who is it? Is it at obvious at we think or does this rabbit hole go much deeper?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Warrior Cats Theory: The Imposter - Broken Code.

Something often overlooked; if the imposter one ghost, how can they silence Starclan, a group of thousands of spirits? Immediately, I believe we can scratch off Sol, since he always acts alone. It’s my guess, that Imposter has a lot of allies, who can rival Starclan’s numbers.

Going by this logic, I doubt it will solely be Ashfur. As the rest of Starclan, even the wicked ones, wouldn’t care for his single minded goals of hurting Squirrelflight. It couldn’t be a Starclan Civil War either, as Imposter is shown to be two-faced when it comes to his Codebreaker message – Which he wouldn’t be if he was a genuinely frustrated Starclan cat wanting to reinforce the justice system.

I think it’s an outside force from Starclan. Since the Dark forest has been confirmed crumbling in the Squirrelflight’s Hope, they don’t have the resources necessary. If they couldn’t silence Starclan in the Great Battle, they wouldn’t be able to achieve it in a second attempt, with diminished numbers. All the Dark forest cats shown to survive: Mapleshade, Thistleclaw, Darkstripe etc. are too old to have known Squirrelflight in life, while Imposter seemed to: “It’s good to see you haven’t lost your fire, Squirrelflight, it reminds me of the old days. You used to stand up to me then too.”

It's likely a non-Clan afterlife, motivated to get revenge on the Clans. The Main Three I can think of: The Sisters, Bloodclan and the Tribe of Rushing Water. Already we can get rid of Bloodclan. Since they were disbanded before Squirrelflight’s birth, none of their members would have interacted with her. This includes Scourge and Bone, the only recognisable members from the main series. From a Writing Standpoint, the authors are unlikely use villains who haven’t appeared for 15 years.

Moving onto the Sisters, they have the necessary motive, since the Five Clans drove them out of their land, leading to the death of their leader and endangerment of their kits. They also have plot relevance, since Squirrelflight’s Hope came out in 2019 and is chronologically before Broken Code Arc in the Timeline. However they're lacking in actual toms that can be Imposter. We only have: Creek, Grass and Stone – They're too minor to be realistically buffed up to Villains. Fans wouldn’t know who Imposter is, if this was revealed.

Finally, the Tribe of Rushing Water. The Main characters have travelled to them for 3 Arcs and 1 Novella – So every fan would know who they are. A recent Super Edition, Greystripe’s Vow has this description:” Leaving ThunderClan behind in hopes of finding an answer that might save it.” – But to where? Which outside group could Greystripe travel to, other than Stormfur’s home? Specially since Stormfur was shown to have an another litter in Tawnypelt’s Clan.

They also have the motive since the Clans are constantly visiting them uninvited and seemly undermining their Culture: They introduced Borders and fighting, chose the next leader and that same leader took orders from a Clan kit. (Shadowsight in Tawnypelt's Clan) Since Imposter is so bluntly hypocritical with his Codebreaker message: It’s either an overly elaborate cover up for their own personal goals. Or they’re purposefully setting up a Clan Civil War. If Imposter was a Tribe member, this would be the perfect way to get revenge. Making the Clans question their own Society Structure, when they tried to do the same with the Tribe’s customs.

What we know about Imposter: It’s a tom, has an interest in herbs, don’t know their way round Thunderclan’s Lake camp and they were alive in Squirrelflight’s lifetime but don’t know the younger generations like Dewnose. Then with all the reviewed evidence; they’re most likely a Tribe member and have many allies to overpower Starclan.

There’s only one character I believe fits the description: Stoneteller, from the New Prophecy to Omen of the Stars.

His rank is a combination of a Leader and Medicine cat, meaning he’d have deep herb knowledge and some authority in the Tribe of Endless Hunting . He’s proven his villainous side: In New Prophecy, he kidnapped the Clan cats and exiled 6 of his Tribemates until they killed Sharptooth, threatening to execute them if they returned unsuccessful. Then in the Power of Three, he exiled Brook and Stormfur for their failed plan of fighting the Rogues. In Omen of the Stars, he refused to name an heir despite dying, knowing it would destabilize the whole Tribe.

Out of the candidates presented for Imposter’s identity, he has the most connections to the listed Codebreakers. Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, Crowfeather, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Shadowsight have all meddled with Tribe affairs.

Sure the Stoneteller doesn’t know: Twigbranch, Mothwing and Tree – However, no candidate for Imposter can have personal links to every cat listed, even popular choices like Ashfur. Some of them have to be decoys in the Codebreaker cover up for Imposter’s larger plan. But out of everyone, Stoneteller has the most connections.


End file.
